Lie's
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: Everyday she lies to everyone. She lies to her class mates when they ask her what's wrong. She lies to her teachers when they ask her if she's alright. What happens when one day she can't take lying anymore?
1. The Confession

_Heyy to all of you readers out there.. I know I really shouldn't be starting a new piece but I started this roleplay and I just love it so much I thought I would make it into a story for everyone to enjoy. So yes let me know what you think of it with your awesome reviews.. And on a side note I should be updating 100 tomorrow as my tech issues have been resolved now.. Review away.. _

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade xx_

_

* * *

_

I was sat in the front row of my class. We were watching this video on abuse. I tugged slightly to make sure that the bruises I had were completely covered over. As the video continued on I couldn't take any more of it. I collected together my things and just left the room leaving everyone pretty shocked.

Troy was sat in the row behind me more or less bored. Though payed attention and listened to what was happening in the video as he knew all to well that Physical abuse was a serious subject. He was a little shocked when I left the room.

"I'll take care of it Mrs. Neighton." He said getting up and going out to the hallway. The class was quiet as they watched him leave but he thought nothing of it as he went to mei. Sure, we weren't exactly friends but we did at least say hi to each other on occasion. When he found in me in the hallway he was shocked to see me sitting on the floor crying. "What's up playmaker? What's with the tears?"

I sniffled and tried to cover my tears. We weren't exactly friend so I wasn't to comfortable around him.

"Hey, hey...relax Kelsi. I know we may not know each other, but I am willing to listen and talk if you need a shoulder to lean on." Troy told her gently.

"It's nothing" I reply wiping away my tears. My sweater sleeve moved up a bit so I instantly tugged it back down.

Troy found my reaction kind of odd but thought nothing of it at the moment. "Listen, do you want to go somewhere and talk? I'm willing to listen if you give me the chance."

I looked up to Troy a little and responded "Ok"

"We'll only talk about what you want to Kelsi." He said extending his hand to mine. "I promise I won't force anything out of you that you're uncomfortable with."

I reached out and took his outstretch hand. "Alright" I say gently.

"I know of someplace private where we can talk. Will you be willing to trust me enough to come along?" I ask helping her to her feet.

When he said that to me I nodded a little.

Troy released his hand from mine and led me upstairs and outside to the rooftop garden. "I never bring anyone up here." Troy said looking at the view of the city that surrounded us. "Other than maybe my girlfriend but she's so busy with her scholastic club that I don't see her much other than maybe during lunch or sometimes after school."

"It's really nice up here" I said looking all around me at the view we had.

"It's quite peaceful too. It's the one place where I can just get away from everything."

"It feels really peaceful" I said looking to him. Being up here just made all my worries and everything just sort of melt away.

"I have to say it is." Troy said when he saw me stand next to him but at a slight distance. "So anyway...what happened down there Kelsi? What happened to make you break down like that?"

"Just.." I was trying to work out what it was that I should say "some stuff getting a little to much."

"Anything that you feel comfortable telling me about?" Troy asked. He saw me rubbing my arms nervously but didn't say another word. The situation was uncomfortable enough as it was.

"Not really" I admitted. I still nervous so rubbed one of the bruise on my arm over my sweater.

"No problem. Like I said, I didn't bring you up here to force stuff out of you." Troy said with a sigh going to the bench and sitting down. "But to me, it seemed like something in that video we watched bugged you."

"Maybe a little" I admit going over to the bench and sitting on it with him.

"I don't want to admit it to anyone, not even my girlfriend. But that video we watched...is a true story about a friend of mine...who...sadly...never made it. She never made it past age nine."

I looked to Troy and then back down at my arm. I thought how I could have easily been that girl from the video. I had been abused my whole life "Troy.." I gently say "I need some help"

"Sure Kelsi." Troy said looking to me. "What's on your mind?"

I reached for the edge of sweater and pulled it over my head. When I had I tugged the top I had on underneath down a little but whatever I did it reveled a huge bruise on my shoulder.

"Holy moly..." Troy said looking at the ugly black and blue mark that was on my shoulder. "How did that happen? And what's wrong with your..." and that's when the realization hit him.

"He hurts me" I admit looking down at the bruise on my shoulder.

"Who doesn't Kelsi?" Troy asked, stunned.

"My dad and brother" I admit to him. I was scared so I had began shaking a little. My dad has always been the one that hurt me but now my brother was back from college he had started to follow in my dad footsteps.

"For how long?" I was asked.

"My dad for as long as I can remember but my brother since he came back from college during the summer." I admitted to Troy. It sort of felt good to talk about it. Something we didn't know though was that we were being watched.

"The thing is I know your brother. We used to hang all the time before he left for college. I never thought...he'd do anything like that to anyone."

"Me either but he changed at college." I say tears forming in the corner of my eyes

"The thing is Kelsi..." Troy said with a sigh. "You have to be willing to accept any help that can be given to you. You have to be willing to tell someone so that this will stop happening to you."

"Ok" I respond gently "I'll talk to someone about it." I then paused for just a moment "Could you not say anything to our classmates until i'm ready to talk about it to them?"

"You can trust that I'll hold onto your secret. But for the love of god Kelsi, don't wait to tell someone. The longer you keep yourself stuck in this situation the worse it's going to get. Don't let that happen to you. If you ever, and I mean ever, need me, let me know. I'll be here for you." Troy told me gently.

"Thank you" I say to Troy brushing a few stray tears off my cheeks.

"You're welcome. Come on. We had better get back to class."

"I guess we should" I respond. I picked up my sweater that I had put to the side and slipped it on not wanting anyone else to see the bruises I had.

Troy smiled holding out his hand for me. "Come on." He said gently. "We'll go back together."

"Ok" I respond taking his out reached hand.


	2. I Don't Need Your Help

_Heyy guys here's the next chapter of Lie's. I'd like to thank digigirl02 for her review on the previous chapter. I would love to hear from everyone what they think of the story. Even if it's just a one word review.. I'd just like to know what people think of my work.. On a side note.. To everyone that has requested a one-shot on 100 i'm sorry i haven't gotten around to writing any of them in a while..  
_

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x  
_

Sharpay had been so absorbed in listening to what was going on with that she nearly jumped a mile when we walked up behind her. "Sharpay?" Troy asked shocked. "What are you doing here?"

"I uh.." she stuttered looking towards me,

I moved a little behind Troy. "How much did you hear Sharpay?" Troy asked glaring at her. "And be truthful. You know I won't and still don't put up with any of your crap."

I was hoping that she hadn't heard any of it but knowing her she probably heard all of it. "Pretty much all of it" She admitted

"Darn it Sharpay...you're way too nosy for your own good." Troy said sternly. "But you are not to say anything to anyone, got it?"

I stood where I was frozen. This person who had made my school life hell knew my secret. "I wasn't going to I swear. I just want to help" She said.

"I.. Uh um. Have to go" I say. I just turned and rushed away down the hall.

"I know what kind of hell you've made Kelsi go through Sharpay."Troy said glaring at her. "Well guess what? That stops right here, right now. Make one more wrong move against her and you'll live to regret it." Troy knew that even if she was the richest kid in school, he wouldn't hesitate to protect those around him. And right now that also included Kelsi.

"I already told you. I wasn't going to do anything"

"I'm giving you fair warning Evans. I suggest you heed my advice." and like that her brushed past her and headed back to class.

I didn't go back to class like I knew I should I went to one of the music rooms, sat in the corner and brought my knees up to my chest. I just sat there scared about what was going to happen.

Sharpay headed back down the hall. She was going to try to find me. After checking several rooms she finally found me sat in the music room.

I looked up when I heard the door open. I then saw Sharpay come in. "Hey" she said coming over to me.

I get up from where i was sat. As I made my way over to the door I said "I'll go"

"No. Wait" Sharpay said following me.

"Just leave me alone" I tell Sharpay turning to her.

"I'm trying to help you Kelsi" Sharpay said to me.

"You help." I say looking straight at her. "You never think of anyone but yourself"

"That's not true" She protested.

"It is." I nod. "When was the last time you helped anyone."

She opened her mouth to respond but she couldn't think of one time. _Well maybe...no that was more for myself...How about...oh darn she was right._ She then sighed after thinking "Look that was than. This is now"

"I don't need your help" I told her simply and just left the room and walked away.

"That's not true and you know it." She said coming after me. As she said that I just quickened my pace not wanting to deal with her. She manged to catch up with me though and when she did she grabbed my arm.

I winced a little as I pulled out her grip. "Go away Sharpay and leave me alone."

"Look I'm trying to help you here. Why won't you accept that?"

"I don't want your help" I say not even turning look at her. Though once I had said it I just walked down the hall just leaving her stood there. I didn't want to stay in school. I couldn't deal with it today so I had gone to my locker to get my things out. I had been hoping to make a clean break but sadly I didn't Troy who had come looking for me when I didn't turn up to class saw me.

I had closed my locker and was starting to walk down the hall when Troy said "Kelsi, wait." He then added when he caught up with me. "Where are you going?"

"I can't deal with it today" I tell him.

"Whoa, whoa, sure you can. Come on, it'll be alright Kelsi. I promise nothing is going to happen to you. Not anymore."

"I just can't deal with it today" I tell him again.

"Yes you can because I'll be here with you the entire time. We have classes together for the rest of the day today. Don't let one thing make you give up."

"It's to hard sometimes" I admit to him.

"I'll do what I can to make things easier for you. You confided in me your secret and now you can confide in me that I'll help whenever I can. You have my word on that." Troy told me. I knew that Troy always stood by his word.

"I just wanna get away from here for the rest of the day" I tell him.

"Yes but if you do I'm afraid you'll get hurt again. I don't want that to happen to you again."

"I'll be fine"

"Are you sure? I mean, if you can stick it out for the rest of the day you can come hang out with me at my place tonight if you want."

"Don't you have basketball practice?"

"I'll skip it. I think helping a friend is more important than flinging basketballs around."

"Thanks" I gently said.

"You're welcome. Come on, I'll walk you back to class."

"Alright" I respond and with that we head back to class.


	3. Hanging Out

_Heyy guys i'm back with the next chapter of lie's.. Thanks goes to krfan for the review left on the previous chapter.. Thanks also goes to the awesome Ltswc as he's my partner in writing this as he plays Troy in the roleplay this story is based on. I figured he deserved some credit as well cause he's written half of what goes up here. Anyway's review away._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x  
_

With a little luck Troy was able to get me through the rest of my day pretty easily and he thinks he even saw me smile a few more times but wasn't sure. But he was more than happy to hear the school bell ring at the end of the day.

"So I made it through the whole day" I say to Troy when it finally came.

"I'm proud of you playmaker!" He said. He knew that was what everyone called me since she I help direct and make most of the schools drama productions. Directing me out to his car he say "Get in. We'll go out, grab a bite to eat, and then go to my place and hang out there. I'm sure my parents would love to meet you."

"Sounds fun" I respond looking to him as we made our way out the school and to his car.

"I tend to think it is." He said smiling. He pushed the lock button on the remote for his car to unlock it. "Hope you're hungry. Oh, and don't let my girlfriend know that I'm taking another girl out. She tends to get a bit jealous about that for some stupid reason that I have yet to figure out."

"I won't say anything to her" I respond as we got into his car.

"Let's get rolling then." He said starting the car. As soon as we made it out of the parking lot he gunned the engine and sped us out to the outskirts of town. I just relaxed in the car trying to forget about all the trouble I'd be in when I got home.

"This place has the best burgers and shakes you'll ever find!" Troy said pulling into the lot of a small diner a short time later. "I'm here so often that they know me by my first name."

"That's really cool" I say getting out of the car when it was parked.

"You bet it is! Come on, foods on me!" He said opening the door of the diner for me.

"Thanks" I say going in.

"Back again Troy?" Ellie said walking towards us. "And who is the lovely young lady you have with you?"

"Ellie, this is my friend Kelsi. Kelsi, this is Ellie. She's the one who owns this place."

"Hi" I say to her gently. I wasn't to good with new people.

"Well hello to you too sweetie!" Ellie said with her usual million watt smile. "Usual table Troy?"

"If you could please." He said in response. "You coming Kels?"

"Of course" I say following Troy over to the table.

"The usual then Troy?" Ellie then asked him.

"Yep. Two orders please."

"Two Hamburgers fully loaded, two fries, and two large chocolate shakes coming right up then." she said walking off.

I was idly playing with the edge of my hair. "What's up Kelsi?" Troy asked looking at me. "Your mind looks like it's going a million miles an hour."

"I'm fine" I tell him in response.

"If you say so"

"I do" I said.

"I'm not arguing that fact." Troy said smiling. "So, tell me more about yourself playmaker. What kind of things interest you?"

"I like to write to music" I tell him.

"I knew that much. I've seen some of your productions. They're really impressive. Sharpay wouldn't have a show without you around."

"I know. I just wish they could be put on how I wanted them to be done"

"Well why aren't they? Don't tell me Sharpay has something to do with it."

"Yeah. I changed most of them cause she didn't like them"

"That's a bunch of bull." Troy said. "You should be able to put on a show how you want it to be. Not like how the drama queen likes it to be."

"It's the only way people will ever see my shows."

"Not to worry. I'll make sure to take care of that little issue."

"No. It's alright" I said "You don't have to do anything."

"Just let me handle it Kelsi." Troy said smiling. "I have my ways with people around the school."

"Thanks" I say gently.

"You're most welcome." Troy said watching as Ellie came over with our food. "Thanks Ellie."

"No problem sonny. You two enjoy yourselves now." and with a smile she handed me the bill and walked off to the next customer.

"Eat up Kels! I can guarantee that this is the best food in town so enjoy yourself."

"Alright" I say as I took a sip from my milkshake.

"See, I told you it's the best" Troy said when he saw me smile.

"It is good" I say. After that we didn't really talk much we just ate our food together in a comfortable silence.

When I was finished with my food I looked to Troy. "What's up" Troy asked finishing the last of his fries.

"Nothing" I reply

"If you say so. So, you still up for hanging out or do you need to head home?"

"I'm still up for hanging."

"Awesome! Let's roll" Troy said paying our bill.

We were just going out to Troy's car when I got a phone call. It was my dad. He was wondering why I was home cooking his dinner for him. Things between me and my dad hadn't gotten a lot worse since my mom died of cancer the summer between Sophomore and Junior year.

"Who was that?" Troy asked when I got off the phone with my dad.

"It was my dad." I tell him. "I have to go home."

Troy growled a bit and said "Well, alright. But if I find one mark, bruise, cut, or anything on you like that tomorrow, I will personally move you into my parents house with me myself, understand?"

"Yes" I say with a bit of a nod.

"Good. Let's get you home then." Troy said starting the car and pulling out of the diners parking lot.

I got out of Troys car when we pulled outside my place. We did really have very much money to afford a nice place so I was a tiny bit ashamed when I told him where it was I lived.

Troy always knew that where he lived he and his family sat up pretty high on the social scale, but he was always raised to not judge a person by where they lived or how much they made. So he was more than comfortable with dropping me off at home. "Here." he said handing her a piece of paper. "This is my cell phone number. Keep it hidden someplace where only you can find it. If you ever need me, call it and I'll come running."

"Ok" i reply taking the piece of paper. I grabbed my bag and got out of the car. "Thanks for the ride"

"Not a problem. Night." Troy said watching me exit the car. He didn't leave mu drive until he saw me safely go inside. Afterwards he backed out quickly and tore off to the other side of town where he lived.


	4. I'm Coming Kelsi

_Heyyy readers.. I hope you've enjoyed reading this so far. I know i've had tonne's doing the roleplay that this story is based on. Should anyone ever like to join any roleplays just drop me a message and maybe we can get something started. Anyway enough of that, I'd like to thank caseybug14 for the review on the previous chapter. Oh and as always thanks goes to Ltscw for being my partner in the roleplay.. Anyway enjoy and remember to leave reviews saying what you think of the story cause i know i'm totally loving this story.. I have the next 16 chapter's ready to be posted but I don't wanna post them all at the same time.._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade xx_

_

* * *

_It was pretty late when I was finally allowed to retire to my room for the night. It was of course without dinner as my father had not allowed me to cook more than anything dinner for himself and my brother as I hadn't been home on time today. I was getting ready for bed when I found Troys number in the pocket of my jeans. I used my good hand, my father had burned the other with boiling water when I got in today, to dial Troy's number. I raised the phone to my ear and waited for him to pick up. I was hoping that he would pick up.

Troy answered wondering who's it was that was calling at the hour it was. When he thought about it he immediately thought of me. "Hello." He said.

"Hi Troy" I say softly hoping my father wouldn't come by my room and hear me talking. I knew it wouldn't be pretty for me if I did get caught on the phone when my father had told me to go to bed.

"What's up?" Troy asked noticing I was talking in almost a whisper. Right away he knew that I was trying to keep myself from getting discovered.

"Could you just talk to me? I don't know why but something about you and your voice makes me feel safe" I say still keeping my voice down as I really didn't want to get myself discovered.

"Sure. What's on your mind?" He asked me.

I looked to the bandage I had put on my hand to cover the burn and told him. "Oh and I guess I should tell you you might be having a house guest"

"Wait, what?" He asked me worried. "What happened Kels? Are you alright?"

The door opened I dropped my phone. It was my father. He had been on the way to the bathroom when he heard my voice. When he came into the room I dropped the phone out of fear. He demanded that I tell him who I was talking to. "A friend" I told my father looking at him. He didn't believe me, he never did, which earned me a smack across the face. I whimpered a little but I had grown used to how his hands hitting my body.

Troy heard what was going on and dashed out of his room, out of the house, to his car, and over to my house right away. "Let me be on time..." He said racing through the streets of Albuquerque. "Please let her be safe..."

I had fallen to the floor. My father was now kicking me in the stomach and chest repeatedly which made it hard for me to stay awake which was something I was desperate to do.

"Come on you damn light. Turn green already..." Troy said. He was still about five minutes away from my house and he was scared stiff. His heart was racing, breathing irratic, and his muscles were on edge and just aching for a fight. He didn't stay in shape and take several judo and karate classes for nothing. It was his vow to protect those around him and if it took the training he was doing to do it then so be it.

I was finding it increasingly hard to breath with the pains I was getting in my chest when I did. Tears were rolling down my cheeks which then made it even harder for me to breath and stay awake.

Troy had already called the local authorities letting them know what was going on. Whether or not if they were there first before him he didn't know and didn't care. Lucky for them they weren't which gave him all the motivation he needed. He bust down the front door of my house and was immediately greeted by my brother. "Well well. Been a long time Lucas."

"Same here Troy. You still the same little runt or have you finally gotten some guts in you?" he said in a maniacal tone.

"Don't you wish you knew." Troy said smirking. He then unleashed hell with a roundhouse kick to his face sending him backwards giving Troy all the space he needed to dive under him slightly and land a straight punch to the bottom of his chin knocking him out instantly when he slammed up against the wall. "Oops. I guess you'll never know." Troy said smiling. But that smile quickly left when he heard me screaming in pain upstairs. "Hang on Kelsi!" Troy yelled running up the stairs to my room. "I'm coming!"

Just as Troy came into the room I ended up passing out unable to stay awake any longer.

"Oh, it's you." her father, Frank Nielson, said looking at him. Troy noticed right away that he had an evil grin to his face but it didn't phase him at all. "What are you going to do? Kick my ass you puny little punk?"

"I was considering it." Troy said smirking once again. "I already put Luke down for a nap so you should be no problem."

"Why you little..." he said sneering charging at me. Troy had already anticipated his first move letting him go on the offense first. He ducked quickly to avoid my father's punch throwing his fist into his stomach causing my father to double over. Troy then quickly shot up and landed his right elbow to the back of my father's head, sending him into the door frame face first with a sickening crunch and him screaming in pain. "You jackass! You broke my nose!"

"I can do more than that." Troy said still smirking taking a defensive position in front of me. "Care to try?"

"Gladly!" he yelled charging again at Troy again. Troy again timed his run and like a blur he landed another round house kick to his face sending him into the left wall putting hole in it with his head. Troy got into another defensive position getting ready for another attack but he just fell backwards out cold. "Poor guy. He didn't even get to lay a hand on me." He then say. But Troy had more important matters to deal with. Kneeling down he picked my limp body up off the floor and outside where he was immediately greeted by officers. "You'll find your suspects inside out cold. But this young lady here needs immediate medical attention."


	5. In The Hospital

_Heyyy readers.. Thanks goes to digigirl02 for the reviews she left me on the previous chapters.. Thanks also goes to Ltscw for being my roleplay partner so inversely helping me with this story.. Anyway leave reviews saying what you think of it.. So sorry about it being such a short chapter but the next one should be longer.. I've still to edit the chapter 6 part of the role play so that might be put up today....  
_

_WhyDoesItHaveRainOnMyParade x_

_p.s Things you recognize i don't own..  
_

_

* * *

_When I finally awoke I was lying in a hospital bed. I wasn't really hook up to anything other than an drip to keep me hydrated but it just bugged me. I then saw Troy sat on the chair by the side of my bed. I would have smiled to him but it hurt to much to. Most of my injuries weren't very sever thanks to troy arriving when he did. Had Troy not turned up at the house when he did things could have been a lot worse than they were.

"Hey you." Troy said seeing me wake up. It had been two days since the incident and he had already moved most of my belonging to a spare bedroom at his place. "Glad to see you finally awake."

"Yeah. I am." I croaked. My throat was dry and it hurt to speak. I really need some water.

"Here." Troy said placing a glass of water to my lips. "Drink slowly."

I drank the water slowly just as Troy told me to mainly because I didn't want to get it all over myself. "There, how's that?" He said when I had taken a few sips of water.

"Much better" I tell him. My voice not so croaky now but my throat still a little dry. He raised the glass to my lips again so I would be able to take a little bit more water.

"How are you feeling?" He asked setting the glass of water down on my bedside table when I had drunk some more.

"Little saw but other than that I'm Ok" I say looking to him.

"That's to be expected." Troy responded as he softly brushed some of my hair out of face a little. "But don't worry. You're safe now and will be for a very long time."

"Thank you" I tell him gently.

"It wasn't without me kicking a little butt first but it was worth it." Troy flexing his arms a bit.

"It was good of you to come get me"

"I told you I would. And speaking of coming to get you, I already have all of your stuff moved into my house and into your new bedroom."

"Thats great" I say looking to him.

"You have a new home now Kels. One where you'll be free from getting beaten and abused. One where you'll always be safe. My parents already approved and have been here to visit. But they both had to work today so that left me to watch over you."

There was one thing I wanted to know though so I couldn't help but ask "Does everyone else know?"

"No Kelsi, they don't. I haven't said a word to anyone."

"That's good." I say managing to smile even though it hurt a little "I don't think I'd be able to deal with all the attention I'd get cause of it. I mean Sharpay's already treating me differently and I really don't like it. It scare's me. I mean she's never normally nice to me and I don't like it one bit."

"We'll get to that when the time comes Kelsi. For now all we want you to do is to relax and recover." Troy said to him gently stroking my cheek.


	6. Moving Day

_Heyyy readers.. Thank you to those that reviewed the previous chapters you know who you are.. Anyway enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it.._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x  
_

It was several weeks before I was allowed to leave the hospital. Most of the bruising had gone down, my burn was still there but it was fading. However, because of the seriousness of the burn the doctor said I would most likely have it for the rest of my life in this faded state. "Your still not fully recovered yet so I would recommend you take a few more days away from school but other than that your free to go" the doctor told me once I had been checked out a final time.

"Ready to go then playmaker?" Troy said with a smile. "I think my parents are happy anxious to see you get home."

"I'm ready" I say nodding. I had been wanting to leave the hospital for the last week now. I was dying to have some decent food as the hospital food is terrible.

I didn't notice but Troy's phone had rung and he had answered it. He had been helping me in to one of the wheel chairs so I could leave. Even though I could walk fine is was hospital policy. I looked over my shoulder to him and asked "Why'd you stop?"

Troy smiled and put his hand on the small of my back leading me to the wheelchair so he could wheel me out of my room and the hospital. "It's just Sharpay Kelsi. Don't worry. I'm still going to help you."

"Don't tell her anything" I say as I sat down in the chair.

"She doesn't know a thing." Troy said with a smile as he began to push me along.

"Hello. I can still here you" Sharpay said.

I smiled and said "Good. I'd like to keep it that way"

"Oh right sorry" Troy said to her. "What's up?"

"What's going on? What don't I know?" She said wanting to know what was going on being the nosy person that she is.

"It's nothing you need to worry about Sharpay. I'm just out taking care of a few things. Nothing major."

"I don't believe you, Troy." Sharpay said. "Where's Kelsi?"

"I don't know Sharpay." Troy said looking down at me. "I haven't seen or heard from her myself." When he said that I gently smiled to him.

"Well I'm getting worried. I'm gonna get her address from Ryan and go over there" Sharpay told him.

"Go for it." Troy said with a smile. "If you find anything let me know."

"I will" Sharpay replied hanging up the phone down.

"She's going to love showing up at an empty house." Troy said smiling down at me. "You ready to go to your new home now?"

"How would she? Other than you no one actually knew where I lived" I say "And yeah I'm ready"

"Apparently Ryan did so she's going to get your old address from him. And I'm glad you're ready. Apparently my parents have a welcome home present of some sorts ready for you when we get there."

"I have no idea how he would. He never dropped me home or came over or anything." I say. I then add "I wonder what it is"

"Well find out once we get there." Troy said as we got outside. His car was a brand new red Chevrolet Camaro. He always was one for sports cars so he loved driving it.

"Nice car" I say when we got to it.

"It's my baby." Troy said starting and revving the engine. "And don't worry, I won't drive fast as I'm notorious for doing."

"I wouldn't mind if you did" I say.

"A fan of speed are you?" He asked grinning.

"I am" I say looking over to him.

"Are you sure I won't scare you?" He ask pulling out of the hospitals parking lot.

"I'm sure you won't"

"Hang on then!" Troy sad whipping out of the parking lot. Instantly he was already spinning his tires causing them to leave a smoke and rubber trail behind him.

"Here we are!" Troy said pulling into the drive. Troy's house compared to my old home was huge. It had six bedrooms, four bathrooms, a huge downstairs family room, a huge back yard with pool, basketball court, huge yard front and back, and a three car garage. I looked up at the house. It's size made me a bit nervous.

"Don't be scared or intimidated Kelsi. Sure, it's huge but it'll be alright."

"Ok" I reply nodding.

"Come on, follow me." Troy said holding his hand out for me. "I'll show you to your new room."

I reached out and took his hand letting him lead me to my new room.

Upstairs was where all of the bedrooms were at and two out of the four bathrooms. My parents had their own private bathroom off of their bedroom and the second one was situated between the other bedrooms. But it was still huge with a jacuzzi tub, two sinks, and a shower. Toilet included of course. "This one is your bedroom." Troy opening the second door on our left. "It's almost as huge as my room if not just a tad bit smaller. But you do get your own balcony and french doors facing out to the back yard."

"Wow" i say going further into the room. This room was a lot bigger than my old one.

"Hope you like it. I'm sure the jetted tub across the hall in the bathroom will be a nice leisure thing for you. I for one never use it. I prefer showers myself."

"I guess it will"

"Over there on your desk is your very own new laptop." Troy said pointing over to it. "Courtesy of me."

I looked to the desk and then to him "You really didn't have to do that" I say.

"Yes I did and don't argue." Troy said with a laugh. "What my parents did for you I don't know. They're still at work so we'll have to wait for them to get home."

"I guess we will have to wait for that."

"I have a few things to take care of so feel free to wander around the house. I'll be in my room if you need anything."

"Ok" I reply

After a few hours both of Troy's parent arrived home from work.

"We're home kids!" Jack Bolton, Troy's dad, said as he and Lucille came in the door.

"Hey dad!" Troy said coming down the stairs. "Hi mom."

"Hey sweetheart." Lucille Bolton said with a smile. "Did Kelsi make it here okay?"

"Yeah, she did. She's wandering around here somewhere."

"Could you go find her please? We'd like to give her her present now."

"Sure!" Troy replied running off to find me.

Troy came up to me just as I was coming out of the bathroom. "Hey" I say gently.

"Hey you. The parents are home and want to give you your present."

"Lead the way then" I say to him.

"There you are!" Lucille said with a smile seeing Kelsi walk towards them with Troy. "How are you feeling today?"

"I'm feeling pretty good. Thanks for asking" I say to her.

"That's good honey. We really hope you're able to enjoy your new life with us."

"Me to" I admit

"On that note..." said Jack. "I think it's time we give Kelsi her present. Everyone, follow me outside!" he said gesturing us out. I looked at Troy and he shrugged since he didn't have a clue what they were up to.

Troy and I followed his parents outside. I wondered still what it was that they were up to.

"You ready Kelsi?" Jack said looking at me when they got to the front of the garage. Troy himself was still curious as to what was going on.

I looked to Troy again and then back at Jack. "Yeah. I'm ready"

Jack pressed the button for the third garage door on our right and upon it opening revealed a brand new yellow Jeep Wranger. Tossing Kelsi the keys Jack said "She's all yours Kelsi. The rest of us have nice vehicles so we figured it wouldn't be fair if you didn't either."

I caught the keys when he threw them. "You didn't have to do this"

"Sure we did." said Lucille. "If me and Jack can have our two Mercedes Benz and Troy his Camaro then we believe you can have something a little girly and fun at the same time. And your Jeep we believe fits you perfectly."

"But your already doing so much for me"

"And we'll continue doing a lot for you until you seem fit to leave our little nest."

"In other words, you're going to get spoiled no matter what you do." Troy said with a smile. "Go ahead! Take her out for a spin! Want me to come along?"

I looked to the three of them. I guess I was going to have to get used to the idea. "Sure. Lets take her for a spin"

"Drive it like you stole it playmaker!" Troy said hopping into the passenger seat.

"Have fun kids!" Jack yelled smiling. "Don't get into too much trouble!"

"No promises dad!" Troy yelled back with us racing off.

We raced down the streets as fast as we were allowed to go and stopping in and the right places.. "This is great" I say to Troy as I drove.

"That's just how we live!" Troy said with a smile. "Take her out on the backroads and open her up! Let's have some fun!"


	7. Start Of Something New

_Heyy readers.. I'd love to hear what you think of the story.. I know I love the roleplay that this is based on.. Review please._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x_

_

* * *

_After sending an hour or so driving around the back roads of Albuquerque we were just driving slowly along the streets not sure where to go until Troy came out with "So what do you think of your new ride?" Troy asked.

"It's a pretty sweet ride" I say as I continued to drive.

"Just make sure you enjoy it."

"I will enjoy it"

"I suppose we better get back then before the parents call out the national guard to find us." Troy said with a laugh. "Hit it Kels!"

I floored it and it wasn't to long before we were back home. When we arrived I carefully parked it into the garage considering I didn't want to get a scratch or anything of it as I had just gotten the car.

"Well, that was fun and all but I smell barbecue and that means dad is cooking on the grill in the back yard. Let's go!" Troy said jumping out of the passenger seat and running towards the backyard. When he did that I got out the car and ran to the backyard after him.

"Welcome back kids!" said Lucille. "How was the drive?"

"It was great" I tell her.

"She's a wild woman behind the wheel." Troy said nudging my arm with his elbow which had me giggling lightly.

"Well just don't get into too much trouble with it." said Jack. "Hope you two are hungry. Got ribs cooking tonight."

"Starving" I reply looking to Jack

"Be right back guys." Troy said walking off a bit with his phone to his ear. "Girlfriend again."

"She's a nice girl, but a bit too stuck up for our tastes." Lucille said bringing out a plate of steaming hot corn on the cob. "She's really kind of possessive of him."

"I see them around school together and i kinda have to agree with you"

"No Gabriella! I'm busy tonight!" Troy said frustrated.

"Come on Troy! We've only been on two dates this week."

"Yes, and that's plenty! I have a family, school, and other things to worry about also. All of my time can't be committed to you."

"Why not? You worried about your friend in the hospital as always these days?"

"Yes I'm worried about my friend! After all that has happened in my friends life my friend at least deserves to have someone around that cares! And I tend to be that very person!" He yelled out unexpectedly.

"Who...what...what are you saying Troy?"

"I...I don't know Gabs. I'll call you later, alright?" He didn't even really give her a chance to respond. Instead he just hung up and sighed tiredly.

I had just been making small talk with his parents while Troy had been on the phone.

"I'm back. Sorry about that everyone." Troy said kind of frustrated.

"Don't worry about" I say to Troy

"Yeah, sure." Troy said sitting down. He didn't know why but lately Gabriella had been tiring and stressing him out to no end.

"So Troy, how is Gabriella?" Lucille asked her son.

"You know...the usual mom. Complaining we don't spend enough time together, that I should be with her more, that I'm not committed enough to our relationship..."

"Sounds about usual alright." His dad said with a sigh.

"But you spend loads of time with each other" I say after thinking about it.

"You don't get it Kelsi." Troy said looking at me. "Believe it or not those are the minor issues."

"That's only a minor issue. Whats the major issue then?"

"Her parents have arranged a marriage between her and Troy without our consent." said Lucille. "We're trying every option to get him out of it."

"It's true..." Troy said looking down at the ground. "Ever since about two months ago it's been all she's been able to talk about. But...I just don't know...what to do about it."

"We're delaying the process as much as we can." his dad then said. "But there's only so much we can do with the pressure they're putting on us to move things forward."

"They're still under age. You guys need to give consent before the pair can get married." I say.

"That's the one thing we're stalling on." Troy said looking over at me. "You see, the Montez family pulls a lot of power around here with their wealth and influence. They're using that against us to push the consent through court. So far we've gone through four lawyers and each one so far has quit because they just don't have the guts to fight up against them."

"What if Troy break up with her?"

"They already said that if that happened they would force the marriage when they both turn eighteen." My dad said frowning. "Happy or not Troy either has to accept the marriage or we come up with a plan B."

"What if Troy did something to make Gabriella not want to be with him, like cheat or something." I saw the look on all of their faces when I said cheat "What I mean is what if Gabriella were to think Troys cheating on her. We could make it look like he was and the she might want nothing to do with him."

"Who would you suggest we do this with?" Troy asked curious.

"Our other plan was to send him away in hiding in a place that only we know." said Jack. "We have a ton of money in reserve for him to use freely."

"Hold on dad..." Troy said. "Let Kelsi explain first."

"Well I was thinking it would have to be a girl that's not all the close to Gabriella and that can be trusted not to say anything to her about it. I mean Troy and the girl wouldn't have to do anything with each other but make Gabriella think they were by catching them together mid-way to doing something" I explained.

"What girl would do that?" Troy asked. "I'm close to just about every girl I know. With them Gabriella would catch on too quick."

"I could do it. I mean not all that close to Gabriella. After all if I was I would have known about the wedding. Anyway she's never really liked the idea of me and you hanging out over any other girl you know" i suggest. During Twinkle towne she wouldn't let me rehearse alone with Troy until Miss Darbus had a go at her saying that she was distracting Troy.

"Y-you Kelsi?" Troy said shocked. "I mean...I'm honored that you'd do this for us...but are you positive you want to go through something like this? You just got out of the hospital and are still recovering. I'd hate to see you put yourself at risk."

"I'm sure. I can see when your with her your not happy. I wanna help you like you've helped me"

"You know what this means though Kelsi." Lucille said worried. "You two will have to be caught doing...well...you know what I mean. It'll have to be done at the right time and place."

"I know what it means and i'm cool with it"

"Kelsi, I think you don't get it." Troy said. "It's going to take us more than just kissing to pull this off. Gabi is not going to fall for something like that since we don't actually like each other like that. We'll practically have to get caught half naked in bed going at it or something while at the same time making it look like we're really into each other."

"Troy!" Jack then yelled. "Isn't that a little in appropriate?"

"Got any better ideas dad?" Troy yelled back. "I'm just as uncomfortable about this as you are! Imagine how Kelsi must feel being dragged into this! I'd rather have her here home safe recovering and taking it easy first."

"Ok." I looked to troys parents "How much longer do you think you can hold it off? I know troy doesn't turn eighteen three or four months so would you be able to hold it off that long"

"It'll have to be sooner that's the problem honey." Lucille said looking at Kelsi. "The wedding day is on their eighteenth birthday."

"Well our so called engagement party is in a month. If we can pull something off then we might stand a chance." Troy said. "But only if you're up to it Kelsi."

"I'm up for it" I say looking over to Troy.

"I am too then. But Kelsi, I don't want you to feel to uncomfortable about this."

"If I ever do I promise I'll ask you to stop" I tell him smiling gently to him.

"Well, it's agreed then." My dad said with a smile. "We wish you two the best of luck."

"Thanks dad." Troy said with a smile taking my hand into his. What the both of us didn't realize was the moment we agreed to our plan, our entire lives together were going to change dramatically.


	8. The Engagement Party

Heyyy guys.. Thanks for the review on the previous chapter.. Enjoy this one and remember to review... Oh and it would be great if you check out my series of one-shot called 100..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

When I eventually went back to school everyone wondered where it was I had been. I had come up with a pretty good lie which I told them. I told anyone that asked me where I had been that my brother had come down with something while he was looking for work and I just wanted to be by his side while he recovered. I had gone with this as most people knew I was close to my brother or at least seemed very close to him. The gossip about me died down a few days after I returned and I just settled into life living with the Boltons even more. They treated me like I was part of the family and I loved it.

The day of the engagement party came around pretty quickly. Quicker than I thought it would anyway. I was in my room smoothing down the skirt that I was wearing. I hadn't worn a skirt in years but I had gone out with Troy and he had persuaded me to buy it saying that it looked great on me.

Troy walked into my room seeing me standing up straightening myself out and I had to admit that over the last month Troy and I had practiced kind of awkwardly what we were planning to do tonight. We kind of did it under cover away from his parents so that way we wouldn't get caught. But what got Troy was now for some reason...He was feeling things towards me that he never thought possible. "You look beautiful." Troy said looking over my shoulder and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks" I say with a smile. I was a little nervous about tonight but I wasn't nervous about being with Troy like we were going to be. I was more nervous that Gabriella wouldn't catch us. "You look pretty good yourself" I say as i turned around to look at him.

"I do dress to impress." Troy said with a smile. "Seems like you do as well."

"Well I've got to make a good impression on people" I say to him. For some reason over the last month my feelings towards Troy had changed and I wanted to impress him.

"You ready to go then?" Troy asked. "It's show time."

"I am" I respond.

"Let's get going then. We'll be going out in my car. You got everything you need?"

"Yep" I say grabbing my bag from the side.

"I thank you again for doing this for me. You have no idea how much this means to all of us."

"Your right I don't know how much it means to you but I know your going to feel so much better when you get out of it with Gabriella" I say as we go towards his car.

_And hopefully get into something with you _He thought. He smiled at me, extended his hand, and said "Let's do this then. It's now or never."

"Yeah it is" I reply taking his outstretched hand.

Troy led me out to his car and like a gentleman opened the door for me and guided me into the passenger seat. I smiled. When we were in the car Troy started it up and we headed to the party.

When we reached the Montez estate he said "Last chance for us to bail Kelsi." as Troy shut off the car.

"No, we've come this far we should go through with it. Unless your having second thoughts about it" I say looking over to him.

"No second thoughts here. Just figured I'd say that to make sure you were still up to this."

"Well i'm not. So let's go" I say to him.

_I am so making love to her tonight... _Troy thought getting out of the car. He then went around to the other side of the car and helped me out.

_I so want to make love to him tonight _I thought as I climbed out the car.

"So the plan is I'll be with Gabriella part of the night as not to rouse any suspicions." Troy said as we walked up towards the Montez mansion. "I'll introduce you to whoever I need to and then you'll go hang out with Taylor and Martha. Keep an eye on the clock though. We are to meet up at the top of the stairs at ten o clock on the button. I'll then guide us to the room we need to be found in where we'll do our thing."

"Right, got it" I say to him. We walked into the house. It was way larger then Troy's house and I felt so small in it.

"Troy, glad you could make it!" Mr. Montez said with his wife, Maria, walking up to us. "And who is this with you?"

"This is my friend Kelsi who is staying with us at our house. Kelsi, this is Jose and Maria Montez."

"It's so nice to meet you" I say smiling sweetly to them.

"Nice to meet you too Kelsi. Troy, Gabriella is in the lounge mingling with the other guests. You can find her there."

"Thank you Ms. Montez." Troy said with a smile. "Is it okay if I find our friends Martha and Taylor first? Those are the only two people here that I'm sure Kelsi knows."

"Sure, go on ahead." Jose said to me. "We'll be joining everone shortly."

"Thank you sir." Troy said pulling me gently along with him.

When we left them we went to look forward Taylor and Martha. We found them sat on one of the couches just talking to each other.

"Alright Kelsi..." Troy said into my ear. "You're on your own from here. Remember the plan." Troy then unlinked our arms and went to find Gabriella.

"Hey girls" I say when I see them.

"Hey Kelsi" Taylor said looking up at me. "You look great"

"Thanks" I say blushing slightly.

"Where did Troy go off to?" Martha asked.

"He went to find Gabriella" I tell her sitting on the couch with them

"He's so lucky to have her!" said Martha. "They're such a cute couple! He's all she ever talks about."

"Yeah they are" I say.

"Pfft...she's just using him for the popularity..." Taylor huffed. "Sure, she's a great friend and all but seeing the way she treats Troy bugs me to no end."

I glanced over to where Troy and Gabriella were "She pretty possessive as well"

"Possessive isn't the word for it. She and her family act like they own the poor guy."

"I know" I say.

"It is not that bad girls." said Martha. "I mean, they were meant to be together. It was so written in the stars for them."

"I don't know. Troy just doesn't seem to be.." I was searching for the right word "happy"

I spent the rest of the night I making small talk with Taylor and Martha Come ten I excused myself from them to go to the bathroom. I went up the stairs to where I was meeting Troy nervous if he was going to be able to get away from Gabriella.

Troy looked at the clock. It said 9:58. He had to implement things now or else he'd be stuck being a corporate mogul for a company he didn't want to work for. "Excuse me sweetheart. If you don't mind I'm going to go on my own and mingle with the rest of the guests. Is that alright?"

"Sure baby." she said kissing my cheek. He felt no sparks in that kiss which to him told Troy that there wasn't anything electric in their relationship. He had absolutely no feelings what so ever. "I'll just chat with some of my mom and dad's friends that they work with. They can't wait until you join the company."

"Y-yeah...sure. See you in a little bit, okay?"

"Okay sweetie." she says. Troy smile's and dashes off trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. He finally reached the stairs and looked up to see me looking down at him from around the corner where I was hiding so that way I wouldn't be seen by anyone.

"Hey" I say gently to him when he arrived. I hadn't been sure he would make it with the way Gabriella had been clinging onto him.

"Hey you. I almost didn't make it. It's hard trying to get out of the grasp of all these corporate monkeys who want me to work for them. Not to mention Gabriella as well."

"Aww" I say moving my hand over his cheek. "If this work you should be free of them"

"If it doesn't then I have an idea of my own." Troy said looking in my eyes.

"Whats that?" I asked looking into his eyes with my hand resting on his cheek still.

"If we don't do this tonight or if you're still feeling uncomfortable about it, we'll go with mom and dad's plan. We'll run off and hide, finish what we have to for school, and then maybe, just maybe, we'll find the paths in life that we want to take."

"That sounds like good plan to me."

"Well should we carry on with our plan tonight or what?"

"Yeah. We should"

Troy smiled and nervously ran his fingers along my arm and side. "So lead the way" I say gently.

"There's something I have to do first." Troy said nervously. He don't know whether it was temptation, curiosity, or the feeling of his heart racing. All he and I knew is that he pinned me to the wall with us out of view of everyone and kissed me with everything he had. I instantly kissed him back and relaxed into kiss. Letting his feelings overflow he put more passion and vigor into our kissing.

I slipped my hands under the front of his shirt. He untucked my shirt from my skirt and ran his hands along my sides and back. We stumbled into the right room not at all breaking the kiss.

Troy couldn't believe he was feeling like this. All he could feel was the electricity in the air as our clothes got strewn around the room. It wasn't long before we were lying on the bed naked. My hands were just moving over his body.

"Is this...your first time?" Troy asked looking down at me. Troy knew it was for him but he wasn't sure about me.

"Yes" I admitted to him. I had wanted to lie and say it wasn't. That though was because I had thought he had done it before. There was something in his eyes told me this was his first time as well and I didn't in the end.

"Mine too..." He whispered as we aligned our bodies. "I just don't want to hurt you."

"It's ok. I trust you" I tell him.

He nodded and then kissed me to help stifle my scream when we took each other into bliss. Tears prickled in my eyes. I knew though that it was going to hurt but I was kinda glad I was giving my first time to Troy.


	9. The Aftermath

Hiii readers.. Thanks goes to those who reviewed the previous chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter even though it is a little short. Remember to let me know what you think of it in reviews..

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade xx

* * *

After we had made love, we lay under the covers of the bed relaxed with the warmth of our bodies. "Know what, screw this." Troy whispered in my ear. "I just say let's go with my parents plan. I'd rather do that then to create chaos for everyone."

"After that I agree with you" I admit to him.

"After what? Our love making?" Troy asked smirking at me.

"Yes, after our love making." I say him. My naked body lying close to his

"Do you think we made the right decision?" Troy said placing his hand to my cheek. "Because all I know is that you were amazing."

"You were amazing to" I say resting my hand on his bare chest.

"Let's get dressed and get out of here Kelsi. I don't want to be here anymore. I just want to be alone with you right now."

"Ok" I say him. We got off the bed and dressed ourselves. We made sure that we looked like nothing had happened between us. We spoke briefly while dressing and worked out that we were going to pretend that I was ill and Troy being my ride anyway was going to take me home so we could get away from here.

"Will she be alright?" Gabriella asked us as we grabbed our jackets so we could leave.

"Yeah, I'm sure she'll be fine after I get her home. I'll see you later, alright?"

"Okay. Night." She said kissing my cheek. Troy smiled and left with me. We both smiled running to Troy's car and took off for home.

When we got home the house was empty. Troy parents had gone away for the weekend to find somewhere in case our plan didn't work our or chose that we didn't want to go through with it.

"So far so good." Troy said letting me into the house and then hanging up our jackets. "I don't know where it is that my parents want us to go but we'll find out when they return home. Since it's the weekend we'll just lay low here in the house and stay out of sight.

"Yeah, and since i'm 'sick'" I made little quote markers with my finger when I said sick "it'll give us a reason not to be seen."

"Exactly"

Troy nodded his head. "I'm going to head upstairs, get out of this darn suit, and take a shower. Need anything?"

"I think i'll just get ready for bed" I say to him.

Before Troy went upstairs he cupped my face with his hands and placed a gentle kiss to my lips. "I have no regrets about tonight Kelsi. If anything I'm glad my first time was with you. And maybe, if we can work things out right, I'd like it to be more in the future." After he said that he placed another kiss to my lips and went upstairs.

I smiled as he headed upstairs. I went up a little after him to get myself ready for bed.

After Troy got out of the shower he looked into my room to see me peacefully sleeping. He smiled and went to bed in his room where upon hitting his bed he fell into a peaceful slumber.


	10. The Morning After

Heyyy guys here's the new chapter of lies.. I hope you enjoy it and leave lots of little reviews.. Thanks goes to those who have reviewed and to my partner Ltscw for the roleplay this story is based on.

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x

* * *

The next morning when I awoke I was feeling refreshed and ready for whatever was going to come my way. Troy was in the kitchen rocking out and trying to sing to Billy Joel when I came into the Kitchen.

"Morning" I say coming further into he kitchen.

"Say what?" Troy responded trying to turn around. But he misjudged his balance and ended up falling flat on his back onto the floor. "Ow...that hurt..."

"Are you alright" I asked getting down to his level.

"Anyone get the number of that truck that hit me..." Troy said groaning sitting up.

"It wasn't a truck. You turned and lost your balance" I say hoping he was alright.

"You sure?" Troy asked rubbing his back. "Sure didn't feel like it."

"Yeah, i'm sure" I say gently rubbing the back of his head a little.

"If that doesn't bruise I'll be surprised..."

"It'll be ok" I say placing a kiss on the part of his head he'd banged.

"Try telling my lower back that. I landed more on that than I did my head."

I moved my hand to his lower back and rubbed it a little hoping it would help Troy feel better. With me doing that Troy quickly noticed that our faces were really close and he couldn't resist the temptation to kiss me again. I kept my hand where it was on his back and happily kissed him back.

"You know..." Troy said between kisses. "I could really get used to this."

"Me to" I say between our kisses.

"Be my girlfriend?" Troy asked out of the blue.

I smiled and said "Yes" Even though I knew he was still technically with Gabriella.

Troy smiled and kissed me pulling me down to the floor with him. I lay on top of him while we kissed. "Kelsi..." Troy said when we stopped kissing for a moment. "What would you say if I told you that I was falling for you?"

"I'd reply with I think I'm falling for you to"

"And what would you say if I said I love you?"

"I think I'd say I love you to." Troy had been so good to me I could help but fall in love with him and then after what we did last night. Well it just confirmed that I was indeed in love with him.

"I'm just going to come out and say it then. I love you Kelsi Nielson."

"I love you to, Troy Bolton" I admit blushing.

"You hungry at all?" Troy asked with a giant smile on his face. "I was about to make some chocolate chip pancakes if you're interested."

"Yum. I love chocolate chip pancakes" I say moving off him and just sitting next to him.

"At least someone here does. My parents can't stand them for some reason." Troy said laughing sitting up. "I for one love them."

"There awesome" I reply.

"Just awesome? Hell, they're like the best breakfast food in the world!" Troy said as we stood up.

"Of course they are"

Troy smiled and made us breakfast. I hopped up onto the counter and watched Troy make the breakfast. While he mixed the batter he stopped, came over to me, stood in between my legs, wrapped his arms around me, and kissed me gently. I smiled into him the kiss gently wrapping my arms around him.

"Oh yes. I can definitely get used to this."

"I think we'd have a problem if you couldn't"

"True" He responded.

"It is" I reply. Troy kissed me one more time and went back to making us breakfast. I resumed my watching of Troy making breakfast.

After breakfast we both went upstairs to change. Troy went into the bathroom in jeans and socks but no shirt as of yet to check on his back. "Crap..." he muttered. "My lower back is bruising already."

When I saw the door to the bathroom was locked I just waited outside it.

"Hey Kelsi." Troy said coming out of the bathroom. "Sorry if I locked it. I was just checking on my back after that fall I took."

"That's alright. Is you back ok?" I asked him, concerned. It did look like a pretty bad fall.

"It's starting to bruise already so that sucks." Troy said with a sigh. "But I'll be fine."

"It sucks that your bruising but good that you'll be alright" I say to him.

"I'm going to the backyard to practice some of my martial arts. Want to watch?" Troy asked.

"Sounds fun" I respond.

Thirty minutes into Troy's practice he had a light sheen of sweat on his body since he still had yet to put on a shirt. He thought that as I watched Troy that I was impressed with his workout, which I was. I just watched his practice from the back porch.

"I used a lot of these moves to save you that night." Troy said wiping sweat from his brow to keep it out of his eyes. "Your dad and brother never knew what hit them."

"And i'm grateful that you did"

"That reminds me, has your attorney said whether or not yet if your fathers parental rights of you have been stripped from him?"

"She said that she'd come over later today to talk to me about it when she called yesterday" I explained.

"That's cool. Your father doesn't deserve to have you anyway."

"I just hope he doesn't get released. I wanna stay you" I tell him.

"You're staying with us anyway so that's not an issue." I say smiling at her. "Besides, we both turn eighteen soon so no matter what he's screwed either way.

"Yeah he is."

"And Gabriella is going to so screwed and upset when she finds out that I..." Troy said acting despair. "ran off with some other girl."

"Yeah" I say nodding slightly.

"I mean it Kelsi! She's as much of a drama queen as Sharpay is!"

"More of a drama queen than Sharpay"

"I don't know if I'd say more but definitely even with each other."

"Well I don't want to be around when she finds out about us running off"

"It'll be world war three around her believe me. I'd almost be afraid of trying to come back."

"Me to" I say having paused to think about it for a moment.

"I'm already anxious to get out of here." Troy said. "It'll be nice to have a change of scenery for a while."

"Yeah it will be nice to get away" I say.

"What is the first thing you think we should do once we're out of this place?"

"Um.." i say thinking "i don't know"

"Good point. I don't know either." Troy said with a laugh.

"Maybe we could explore the area. Meet some new people" I responded

"We could do that, make some new friends, yada yada. We'd basically be starting over all on our own."

"Yeah we would be and it's going to be good."

"That's because we have each other." Troy said going up and kissing her.

"Yes we do"

"Yeah, well, it'll take a lot more than a little bruising to slow me down."

"Awesome"


	11. The Meeting

_Heyy readers.. I'm soo so so sorry i've not uploaded in long but I have been so lazy when it comes to writing. I really need someone that shall poke me into writing. I mean I have like up to chapter twenty something of this story written but I've just been to lazy to upload.. Anyway enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think of it in those lovely little reviews you know you wanna leave me.. Oh and to anyone that readers Bolton and 100 they should be updated very soon like either tomorrow or Tuesday. I'm not sure i've still to start writing something.._

_WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade x_

_

* * *

_

After Troy had finished his practice he went back into the house so he could have a shower due to his very sweaty state after it. While Troy was doing that I was sat in my room playing the keyboard that Jack and Lucille had gotten me "It's hard to believe that i couldn't see" I gently sang. I was singing it how it was meant be sang not how Sharpay changed it to.

"You were always right beside me." Troy sang walking into my room.

"This feelings like no other, i want you know" I say

"You missed a verse playmaker. It goes like this first." Troy said with a bit of a laugh. He then sang "Thought I was alone, with no one to hold. But you were always right beside me." He smiled when he finished that verse and said "Then it goes to the one you just sung."

"Oh yeah" I say blushing a little.

He then sang "That I've never had someone as good for me as you. No one like you."

"So lonely before i finally found..." there was a knock on the door so I had to stop.

"What I've been looking for..." Troy sang cupping my face and then kissing me. He then smiled and went to answer the front door and found it was my lawyer. "Kelsi!" He yelled up the stairs. "Your lawyer is here!'

"Coming." I call leaving my room and going to the front door. "Hi Sarah"

"Hey Kelsi!" Sarah said as Troy let her into the house. "How have you been? Your recovery going okay?"

"I've been good and so has my recovery. Other than my burns every thing's pretty much gone now" I tell her as we go into the living room.

Troy followed us ladies into the living room but didn't say anything unless he was going to be actually talked to. "That's great to hear." Sarah said as she sat down in one of our four leather recliners. "Has the Bolton family been treating you alright?"

I glanced to Troy and then back at Sarah "Like I was one of their own"

"Anything that you'd like to tell me otherwise? If not we'll go ahead with discussing your case."

"There's nothing, Go on." I say to Sarah sitting back in my seat.

"Well the good news is, you're free from your fathers custody." Sarah said smiling at me. "With the evidence provided against him and your video testimony since you were afraid to see him face to face it was all the judge needed to strip his custody of you. It was then agreed upon by the court that the Bolton family are to be your guardians until the age of eighteen. So to put it in lamens terms, you're a free woman Kelsi. You won."

"That's so great' I reply smiling.

"Yes it is. Your father has also been ordered to never have contact with you in any way or form. Whether it's in person, by phone, email, whatever. He and your brother are already looking at fifteen years in prison so it's not like they'll have that chance anyway."

"Yeah" I say still smiling. I was happy all of my drama was finally coming to a close.

"So other than that, we have nothing else to proceed with. All I can say is congratulations and to enjoy your new life. You deserve it."

"Thank you Sarah. You've just been so great through all of this"

"It's what I do Kelsi." Sarah said closing her briefcase. "We're done here then. If you need anything else, you have my number. Contact me anytime. I'll show myself out." and with one more smile my attorney left leaving us home to celebrate my victory.

I looked to Troy said "Now we've sorted out all of that when we leave here we'll be able to have a completely new start." I get up and sit on the edge of the chair he was on.

"We'll have that once we get out of this city and me out of that damn marriage."

"True" I say looking to him from the edge of the seat.

Troy pulled me down into his lap wrapping me tight into his embrace. I just held onto him when he did that.

"I love you" He whispered softly to me.

"I love you to" I respond gently.

Troy then felt his phone go off. Taking it out of his pocket he noticed it was Sharpay. "I better take this." He said with a smile. "She's probably still freaking out because she can't find you."

"Well just let her freak out" I say to him looking at the screen of his phone and pressing the reject call button.

Troy chuckled and pulled me tight getting us into an instant tickle fight. I laughed pretty hard as he did that as he did that because I was so ticklish. When I got my breath back I rested my head on his shoulder. "Welcome home Kelsi" Troy said to me softly.

"Thank you" I say softly. For the first time in my life I was content that nothing bad was going to happen.


End file.
